My frozen soul
by Yasmin898
Summary: El príncipe Jack y su hermano menor el Jamie presencian como un hombre con ojos dorados asesina a su padre el rey de Winterland Jack jura que vengara la muerte de su padre y protegerá a sus hermanos con su vida. Él cree que su vida se tornara entre proteger a sus hermanos y la venganza pero.. ¿Que pasa cuando conoce a cierta reina de hielo que hace que su vida vida valla de cabeza?


**Bueno he aquí una nueva historia, este es el capítulo 1. Advertencia: La imagen de portada no me pertenece tampoco me pertenecen los personajes, creados por sus respectivas compañías. Este capitulo es como un prologo ¡Disfruta Leyendo, Saludos!**

**Universo alternativo en el que Jack, Jamie, Emma y Shopie son principes de Winterland un gran reino en el que siempre es invierno; habrá participacion de otros reinos como por ejemplo el de Corona o el de Arandell. **

* * *

Era una hermosa noche en el reino de Winterland, los príncipes de cabellos castaños, Jack y Jamie estaban charlando en la biblioteca del palacio real, mientras que sus hermanas las princesas Emma y Shopie dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones. Los príncipes no hacían mas que leer la correspondencia de su padre o mirar imágenes de su difunta madre, la antigua reina Cristal. Ella era mujer de largos cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos verdes, al igual que la princesa Shopie. Por eso muchos dicen que la princesa Shopie es la encarnación viva de la difunta reina.

Jamie el príncipe de 18 años de edad estaba abriendo un sobre proveniente del reino de Corona, cuando de repente resonó por todo el palacio un grito desesperado cargado de dolor. Asiendo que ambos príncipes allí presentes se sobresaltaran y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos jóvenes salieron de la biblioteca, bajaron las escaleras en busca de la habitación de la que provenía el horrible grito que acababan de escuchar; hasta que llegaron a la sala principal del palacio. Lo que vieron allí no fue realmente agradable.

Su padre el gran Rey Derfel estaba siendo atravesado por una daga creada de un material negro que únicamente se parecía a la arena. Los jóvenes hermanos vieron como su padre se retorcía de dolor y soltaba algunos gritos ahogados. Los hermanos no podían entender que ocurría hasta que vieron una figura encapuchada mirando a su padre con sus ojos cargados de desprecio. Jamie no pudo soportar el dolor y lloro en la desesperación, llamando la atención de la figura encapuchada.

— Así que estos son los famosos príncipes de Winterland — Dijo la misteriosa figura encapuchada que por su tono de voz los jóvenes pudieron decir que era la voz de un hombre. Jack el joven de 22 años no podía soportar ver a su hermano pequeño llorar y mucho menos ver a su padre aullando de dolor.

— ¿Porque haz echo esto a nuestro padre? — Logro preguntar el mayor de los hermanos temeroso de la respuesta.

— Hmm.. parece que irradias un aura_ cálida _— Dijo el hombre haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del mayor de los príncipes. Hizo una pausa mientras daba un paso adelante y conjuraba con sus manos una energía mágica color negro que ninguno de los jóvenes príncipes podía reconocer con exactitud.

— No te preocupes, ¡eso _cambiara_ pronto! — Exclamo el hombre antes de lanzar la energía que había creado en el mayor de los hermanos reales. Él cabello del atentado se fue tornando negro azabache, sus ojos amarillos y su elegante capa color marrón se torno tan negra como su cabello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desmayado y lo ultimo que vio fueron los ojos dorados de el hombre encapuchado.

— No te haré nada porque eres pequeño, pero no olvides que _Esto no es el final _— Comento el hombre dirigiéndose a Jamie, sus llantos se intensificaron. Él hombre encapuchado sonrió satisfecho y salto por la ventana. Dejando al joven de 18 años perdido en sus pensamientos. Él estaba solo, absolutamente solo en una habitación en la que su padre y su hermano mayor estaban inconscientes. Jamie no podía contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos marrones que ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

— Por favor, por favor que alguien me ayude — Rogó el príncipe mientras miraba a su hermano de ahora cabellos negros. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, primero la muerte de su madre la antigua reina Cristal y ahora ¿Esto?

Si Jamie no hubiese estado tan ocupado sollozando hubiese podido notar que los rayos de la luna estaban haciendo que su hermano brillase de una manera tan intensa que podrían cegar a cualquiera. Poco después llegaron los guardias del palacio y algunos de ellos llevaron al rey a una habitación donde los médicos comenzaron a atenderle la herida. Por su parte algunos de los guardias que permanecieron en la sala principal del palacio llenos de asombro cuando vieron al mayor de los príncipes de Winterland.

Jamie quien se encontraba sollozando de espaldas a su hermano mayor se volteo lentamente para ver que su padre ya no se encontraba allí pero lo mas impactante de todo fue ver a su hermano rodeado de guardias. Su cabello se había vuelto tan blanco como la luna y su capa se había vuelto color azul. El mas pequeño de los gritos de asombro salio de la boca del joven y se aproximo al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano. El mas joven de los príncipes allí presentes se apoyo en el regazo de su hermano mayor y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente; los guardias al ver esta situación salieron de la sala para ver la situación del rey.

Jack comenzó abrir los ojos y Jamie se quedo sin palabras al verlos eran azules como el hielo mismo; Lentamente Jack abrió los ojos por completo y dirigió una sonrisa genuina a su hermano menor, quien al instante paro de sollozar y abrazo a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, el mayor de los dos correspondió el abrazo poco después. Jamie estaba feliz porque su hermano estaba con vida, a pesar de su cambio de apariencia pero sin embargo sintió que su espalda comenzaba a congelarse y se aparto bruscamente. Saco su capa y la miro detalladamente; estaba cubierta de una extraña escarcha que solo pudo ser creada por alguien que toco su espalda y el único que lo hizo fue.. su hermano.

— J-Jack ¿C-Cómo hiciste esto? — Tartamudeo Jamie incrédulo por la respuesta de su hermano mientras mostraba a su hermano su capa cubierta de escarcha; todo había pasado tan rápido para Jamie que no lograba entender del todo la situación y ni el Jack mismo podía entender que había sucedido, lo ultimo que recuerda es la mirada de esos ojos dorados de la figura encapuchada que trato de asesinar a su padre y luego recuerda la luz de la luna cegándolo por completo. No podía creer como había creado esa escarcha en la capa de su hermano, no lo sabia pero ahora estaba muy preocupado por su padre ya que vio que no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes de que el se desmayase.

— No-No se como ¿Donde esta nuestro padre? — Dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo Jack al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del suelo y tendía una de sus manos para ayudar a Jamie a hacer lo mismo. Su hermano tomo la mano aún con una mirada de asombro en su cara por lo que acababa de ver en su capa.. y nada mas ni nada menos que creado por su hermano mayor. Su asombro no duro mucho cuando recordó a su padre.

— Esta en su habitación, ¡Vamos sígueme! — Ordeno el mas joven de los hermanos e hizo su camino hasta la recamara de su padre, su hermano mayor siguiéndolo por detrás. Una vez allí notaron que la puerta estaba abierta y múltiples sollozos de la servidumbre se podían escuchar por todo el lugar. Jamie se acerco a la cama en la que su padre se encontraba recostado y tomo su mano derecha; su padre respiraba con dificultad, era notorio y su herida estaba sangrando mas que antes a pesar de los vendajes que el médico del palacio le había colocado. Jamie no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar apretando la mano de su padre, su padre correspondió apretando la mano de su hijo mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento.

Jack no se acerco a su padre ni un milímetro, él sabia que podría congelarlo y no quería correr el riesgo, acababa de conocer sus extraños poderes que no sabía porque poseía y no tenía idea de como funcionasen; el príncipe de ahora cabellos blancos no se movió de la puerta de la recamara de su padre luchando por contener las lágrimas.

— Jack promete que cuidaras de tus hermanas y tu hermano — Logro decir con voz quebrada el rey con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba aire lentamente con dificultades para hacerlo.

— Lo prometo padre — Susurro Jack lo suficientemente alto como para que su padre y todos los allí presentes escuchasen. Al terminar de susurrar esas palabras el rey soltó todo su aliento de un saque y su mano dejo de apretar a la de su hijo Jamie. Los siervos del palacio real no tardaron en sollozar notoriamente junto con el príncipe de 18 años de edad.

— El rey ha soltado su ultimo aliento.. se ha ido — Susurro uno de los guardias del palacio.

El mayor de los príncipes no pudo soportarlo y salio de la recamara de su padre procedió saliendo al jardín donde miro a la luna sin razón alguna mientras una silenciosa lagrima caía sobre su rostro. Hasta hace poco el no entendía porque tenía este extraño poder, seguía sin saberlo pero al menos ahora le daría una función.

— Voy a proteger a mis hermanos con _mi_ vida si es necesario y _juro que_ _vengare tu muerte Padre_ — Dijo exaltado el futuro Rey de Winterland mirando la ventana de la recamara de su padre. Otra lágrima silenciosa cayo por su rostro, sin sonido, sin emoción, solo una lágrima completamente silenciosa. El futuro Rey de Winterland acomodo su capa azulada y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro se dirigió al interior del palacio.

Esa noche fue la noche en la que _algo dentro_ del mayor príncipe de Winterland se _quebró_ y no podría ser sanado fácilmente. Él había ganado un _maravilloso_ poder que podría ser considerado una _maldición_ o una _bendición_, el no sabría como llamarlo. Pero también había perdido algo muy valioso en su vida alguien... _muy valioso_ para él y _no_ es la primera vez que le ocurre.

El _juro_ venganza y la cumpliría _pasase_ lo que _pasase_... y aquí es donde nuestra historia comienza..

* * *

**Gracias por su tiempo... HE-HE este es el prologo bueno en el cap 2 Habra mucho mas que ver dejen sus críticas... espero que sea de su agrado. Saludos: Yasmib898...**


End file.
